Be With You
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan terjebak bersama Hiroto–pangeran vampir dari kerajaan utara–di sebuah gudang tua yang tak terpakai. Namun berkat kejadian tersebut sebuah kebenaran tentang kedua kerajaan mereka yang selalu berselisih terungkap. /Kau kejam."/ "Hinata jadilah milikku."/ " Hati-hati!"/


Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Warn : OOC, Typo(s), dll.

.

Maehara Hiroto.

Pangeran vampir dari kerajaan utara. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, ia memiliki surai oranye senja yang sangat mencolok. Netranya yang sewarna madu dan parasnya yang tampan terlihat kontras dengan jubah hitam besarnya. Desas-desus tentangnya ia memiliki karakter kejam nan bengis, namun alih-alih aura intimidasi yang menguar pangeran muda itu malah menunjukkan wajah menyebalkan. Dalam kamus manusia disebut _playboy._

"Kudengar putri tunggal kerajaan selatan adalah vampir galak yang sangat kuat, tapi apa yang kudapati ini? Gadis pendek kecil yang lucu, apa benar kau ini Hinata-hime dari kerajaan selatan?" Pangeran Hiroto mengacak kasar rambut coklat pendekku.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kita musuh." Kuhempas tangan itu dari atas kepalaku. Membuat jubah hitam dengan lapisan ungu tua di bagian dalamnya tersibak.

"Bukan." Dengan santai ia menyibak rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Kita memang musuh, tapi untuk keadaan sekarang mau tak mau kita adalah teman. Kau tidak mau kita bertarung karena konflik kerajaan di situasi seperti ini kan?"

"Kurasa aku tertarik Hiroto. Menghabisimu dan membalaskan dendam kerajaan kedengarannya sangat menggiurkan."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya."

BUGH! BRAK!

Pangeran muda Hiroto terpental sampai membentur tembok. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menyeringai. Aku tahu hal itu tidak akan membuatnya sakit. Dia melangkah kembali ke arahku.

"Tendanganmu lumayan juga Hinata-hime." Pangeran Hiroto menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang kotor. Terlihat sekali ia meremehkanku. Itu membuatku geram.

"Jangan meremehkanku Pangeran Horoto," desisku.

"Justru sebaliknya Putri, aku segan padamu. Rumor tentangmu ternyata benar." Seringai terukir lebar di wajah bangsawannya.

"Dan aku bodoh sudah percaya kalau kau vampir yang kejam dan bengis. Ternyata kau tidak begitu," olokku. "Aaargh!"

Pangeran Hiroto dengan cepat sudah berada tepat di hadapanku dan mencengkram daguku dengan tangannya yang besar. Ia mencengkramnya cukup keras dan membuatku merasa sakit.

"Sayangnya aku memang begitu Hinata-hime." Seringainya padaku. Aura intimidasi menguar darinya, menyampaikan sinyal agar jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas taringnya yang putih dan tajam lalu sekilas hilang. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Aku tidak hanya kejam Hinata-chan, aku juga jahat. Jahat dalam segala hal."

Aku merinding karena bibir pangeran Hiroto begitu dekat dengan telingaku. Hembusan nafasnya terasa menyentuh kulitku.

"Are, are, jangan takut begitu Hinata. Aku tidak tertarik meminum darah sesama vampir." Ia menjauh mundur.

Aku menggeram kesal. Meskipun aku bisa memberikan perlawanan aku tahu aku akan kalah melawan pangeran Hiroto saat ini. Tidak mau berakhir tragis jadi kupilih jalan damai saja.

Kenapa pula hari ini aku harus tertimpa sial. Berniat ingin mencari mangsa darah manusia malah jadi kejar-kejaran dengan pangeran Hiroto. Aku salah mengira dirinya manusia dan hendak memangsanya. Begitu pula dia, ia juga mengiraku manusia dan mengejarku untuk dimangsa. Aksi kucing dan anjing itu berlangsung semalaman dan kami tidak sadar fajar sudah menyingsing. Kami terpaksa sembunyi di sebuah gudang tua yang tidak terpakai. Sampai hari kembali malam keberadaan kami tidak boleh diketahui.

"Kenapa kau mengiraku manusia? Kita terjebak gara-gara kau."

"Enak saja! Kau duluan yang salah mengiraku manusia. Penyebabnya itu kau!"

"Mana kutahu ada vampir 'berwarna' sepertimu."

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihat vampir pendek dan kelihatan lemah."

"Aku kecil bukan pendek!"

"Ya, ya, kau manis. Kupikir tidak ada vampir semanis kau." Hiroto berkata lancar-lancar saja. Apa ia sadar dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya?

"Oh, aku keceplosan. Tapi, kau memang manis seperti manusia Hinata."

Blush.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa warna wajahku sekarang. Putih pucat terkena semburat merah muda? Tidak, tidak. Itu warna yang jelek sekali.

"Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini?"

"Apa?"

"Pertarungan kerjaan kita. Aku tidak suka pertarungan tak berujung ini. Kita beruntung tidak ada yang tewas atau sekarat di antara kita mengingat kita adalah musuh bebuyutan." Hiroto mendongak menatap atap menerawang. "Apa kau tahu penyebab kedua kerajaan kita terus berkonflik?"

Aku menggeleng. Memangnya apa?

"Konon dahulu kedua kerajaan saling bersahabat. Raja ingin menjodohkan putra putri mereka. Namun putri dari kerajaanku ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan manusia dan menghianati perjodohan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menerima hubungan itu. Karenanya kedua kerajaan terlibat perselisihan tak berujung sampai sekarang."

Aku merenungi semua cerita itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Aku tahu dari temanku yang seorang manusia."

"Manusia? Kau bodoh Hiroto? Bangsa vampir menentang itu."

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Tenang saja," jawab Hiroto cuek. "Dia menemukan buku kuno di loteng rumah barunya. Buku itu merupakan catatan nenek moyangku, ada juga cerita dari kakek moyangmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tahu cara menyelesaikan perselisihan kerajaan kita. Jawabannya ada di buku itu."

"Benarkah? Apa caranya?"

Hiroto berjalan menuju bangku tua reot yang penuh debu. Ia duduk di atasnya. "Pusaka suci kedua kerajaan ditukar dalam perjodohan itu dan hanya akan dikembalikan setelah pernikahan."

"Jadi pusaka suci kerajaanku ada di tempatmu dan begitu pula sebaliknya?"

Hiroto mengangguk. "Yang dijodohkan yang tahu tempat dimana pusaka suci itu disembunyikan. Kerajaan bertarung untuk mendapatkan kembali pusaka suci mereka."

"Itu gampang. Aku sudah tahu tempat pusaka suci itu. Kita tinggal menukarnya dan perselisihan akan selesai."

"Aku juga tahu tempat pusaka suci itu. Sayangnya ada sebuah kutukan bagi yang menemukannya," lanjut Hiroto.

"Kutukan?"

"Yah sebenarnya bisa jadi anugrah untukku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menikah. Pertukaran pusaka suci itu hanya bisa dilakukan melalui ritual pernikahan khusus. Tanpa pernikahan itu pusaka suci tidak ada gunanya. Tidak akan bisa berfungsi."

"Itu benar-benar kutukan!"

"Anugrah bagiku kalau harus menikahimu."

"Itu kutukan Hiroto! Kutukan!"

Hiroto bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat padaku. "Apa masalahnya menikah denganku? Aku kuat, berkuasa juga tampan. Apa kurangnya aku?"

"Kau lupa menambahkan kejam, sadis dan jahat."

"Itu bagian dari kekuatan."

"Pokoknya tidak bisa! Kerajaan menentang ini."

"Kerajaan akan setuju kalau mengetahui anugrah ini. Pusaka suci penting untuk kehidupan kerajaan."

"Kutukan Hiroto. Itu kutukan!"

"Terserah kau. Mau tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tidak terlalu buruk. Menikahlah denganku."

Aku memasang raut kesal. "Apa kau segitunya cinta padaku Hiroto?"

"Ya!"

"Hah?"

Hiroto semakin mendekat kemudian menggenggam lenganku. Ia menatap lekat ke dalam mataku. "Setidaknya demi kedamaian kerajaan Hinata."

Aku merenungkan perkataan Hiroto. Dia benar. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan kedua kerajaan. "Tapi apa alasanmu ingin menikah denganku?"

"Mendapatkan pusaka suci tentu saja. Kau pikir apa lagi?"

Aku menatapnya lekat. Menilai apa ada kebohongan di matanya itu. Tapi Hiroto tidak mudah dibaca. "Kita masih musuh. Jangan berharap aku percaya begitu saja."

"Kalau kukatakan aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku melihatmu berburu beberapa tahun yang lalu pun kau juga tidak akan percaya."

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. "Aku tidak percaya. Aku juga tidak akan menikah denganmu."

"Kau harus mau." Hiroto mencengkram lenganku erat. Matanya berubah merah. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

Kupicingkan mataku tajam. "Kau kejam."

"Kau harus lebih mengenalku Hinata," bisiknya dengan nada dingin. Matanya menyiratkan keegoisan untuk memiliki. Seperti itulah sifatnya.

"Hinata jadilah milikku." Hiroto semakin mencengkram lenganku. Tatapannya juga makin tajam. Di saat seperti ini kenapa aku merasakan getaran aneh.

"A-aw!" Pekikku. Tanganku terasa panas dan terbakar. Tapi itu bukan karena Hiroto. Ada sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hiroto panik.

Tanganku terbakar sebesar buah apel. Rasanya sangat panas dan perih. Setitik air keluar dari sudut mataku. Ini sangat sakit.

Hiroto memeriksa luka di tanganku. Pangeran muda itu merobek sebagian kecil jubahnya untuk membalut luka bakar itu. Aku meringis kesakitan saat Hiroto mengikatnya.

"Apa sakit?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini. Akan kututup celah itu."

"Hati-hati!"

Hiroto membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Aku ini kuat." Hiroto memberikan senyumnya padaku–ini benar senyum bukan seringai.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Hatiku berdebar.

Ia menutupi celah jendela itu menggunakan kardus yang sudah tak terpakai. Sinar mentari itu perlahan-lahan semakin mengecil. Namun sebelum benar-benar hilang Hiroto dengan sengaja mengarahkan tangannya agar terkena sinar itu.

"Uuh.."

Hiroto menahan rasa sakit terbakar itu. Ia meringis. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke arahku yang duduk di atas meja kecil.

"Ini tanda cintaku padamu."

Hiroto menyatukan tangannya yang terluka pada bekas luka bakarku yang sudah dibalutnya tadi. Dia menatap dalam ke mataku. Menembus masuk netra ungu milikku.

"Aku selalu siap melindungimu. Aku akan ikut terluka jika kau merasa sakit. Tersenyum kalau kau bahagia. Selalu mendukungmu. Berada di sisimu untuk selamanya. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Ini sumpahku. Maukah kau menerima sumpah dariku Hinata?"

Aku semakin berdebar saat Hiroto mengatakan semua itu sambil menyatukan kedua lengan kami yang terluka. Rasa panas terbakar tadi seolah hilang tergantikan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Perasaan seperti ini belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Mata Hiroto yang berubah merah menarikku ke dalam pesonanya. Pesona sang pangeran vampir dari kerajaan utara yang memiliki kekuatan, kekuasaan, martabat serta paras rupawan. Segala tentangnya seolah telah menyihirku.

"Kau milikku Hinata. Kau akan jadi pendampingku. Ratuku. Istriku."

Setiap kata Hiroto layaknya mantra yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling.

"Maukah kau jadi milikku Hinata?"

Nadanya mengisyaratkan tidak menerima penolakan dan aku memang tidak sanggup menolaknya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa kusadari.

Hiroto tiba-tiba memelukku. "Terima kasih Hinata."

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan pelukan darinya. Meski dengan sedikit keraguan aku balas memeluk Hiroto.

Hiroto melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku. "Kita akan mendamaikan kerajaan kita dan kita akan membangun kerajaan itu bersama-sama dan membuatnya jadi yang terkuat. Aku janji tidak akan ada pertempuran lagi. Tidak akan ada yang jadi korban lagi. Kau mau mendampingiku mewujudkan itu?"

"Aku akan membantumu Hiroto." Kuberi senyum manisku padanya. "Hiroto aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah. Hari juga sudah semakin siang." Hiroto menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya yang bidang.

"Ceritakan sebuah kisah untukku."

"Cerita apa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya lembut. Jauh berbeda dengan awal pembicaraan kami tadi.

"Ceritakan hubunganmu dengan manusia temanmu itu," pintaku. Jujur saja aku penasaran kenapa Hiroto bisa berteman dengan manusia yang harusnya jadi mangsanya.

"Baiklah," setuju Hiroto. "Namanya Isogai Yuuma. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang memperhatikanmu mencari korban—"

"Kau menguntitku selama ini?"

Hiroto sedikit kelabakan. "A-aku... hei, ceritanya belum selesai."

"Lanjutkan."

"Saat aku memperhatikanmu Isogai memberitahuku kalau kau vampir. Aku terkejut dia tahu tentangmu. Saat itu aku hampir membunuhnya, tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bilang, meski kau vampir kau sangat cantik dan manis. Aku mengobrol banyak dengannya tentangmu, dia sudah lama mengamatimu dan tahu banyak tentangmu. Dia orang yang cerdas. Dia juga tahu kalau aku vampir tapi dia sama sekali tidak takut. Dia memperlakukanku sama seperti ia memperlakukan manusia."

"Dia orang yang baik."

"Ya. Dia manusia yang sangat baik. Aku dan dia bersahabat cukup lama. Dia juga yang memberitahuku semua tentangmu. Dia membantuku mencari mangsa seorang penjahat. Kau tahu Hinata, saat kutanya mengapa ia membantuku dia menjawab kalau aku ikut membantu manusia dengan memusnahkan orang jahat."

Beberapa saat hening.

"Aku sedikit kasihan padanya. Dia orang baik tapi ekonominya sedikit kesulitan. Yang membuatku salut dia selalu menghadapi masalahnya dengan baik dan santai. Aku sering bicara padanya soal banyak hal. Tentangmu, kerajaan, kehidupan kami. Dia baik dan menyenangkan. Hinata, maukah kau kuajak menemuinya suatu saat?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Hinata?"

Hiroto menoleh ke bahunya dan mendapati Hinata sudah tertidur nyaman dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibir mungilnya. Taringnya yang sedikit menyembul justru membuatnya bertambah manis. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Hiroto memindahkan kepala Hinata ke pangkuannya. Ia membelai lembut rambut coklat pendek Hinata. Jari-jarinya menyusuri wajah cantik calon istrinya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hiroto memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Hinata.

.

.

AN : Pair favotitku di AnKyou. Lihat couple satu ini bawaannya senyum terus. Author amatiran ini mengharap review dari Reader-san sekalian.


End file.
